Snowman
Hero Intro Front row Tank. Tough armor and skilled control. Stat Growth Skills 'Ice Wind ' A frosty whirlwind freezes all enemies =Hits all enemies and gives a chance to knockback and/or freeze. =Each level increases its base damage by 12 and its accuracy by 1 level. =Knockbacks and/or freeze 100% of the time on enemies 1 level lower than the skill. 'Carrot Stab ' A huge sneeze lauches his carrot through the air; reducing enemy armor =Hits the front most target; deals magic damage based on MAG ATK =Each level increases its base damage by 12 and armor reduced by 1 'Snowball ' A huge snowball deals PHY damage to nearby enemies = Hits a small AOE, usually on enemies of the same row; has a chance to miss =Starts at base 126 physical damage; +6 damage each additional level 'Icy Armor ' The icy snow he's made of naturally increases his Armor (Passive) = Starts at 81 armor; scales by 2 more per level Evolve White → Green (Level 1 → Level 2) * 2 x Plain Circlet (Lvl. 2) * 2 x Olive Branch (Lvl. 2) * 1 x Emerald Ring (Lvl. 2) * 1 x Novice Staff (Lvl. 2) * --→ Added stats: 6 STR, 6 INT, 6 AGI * ---→ 95 HP Regen, 15 Rage Regen Green → Green + 1 (Level 2 → Level 12) * 2 x Lex Bangle (Lvl. 9) * 1 x Life Gem (Lvl. 12) * 1 x Beary Witch Ring (Lvl. 10) * 1 x Wooden Shield (Lvl. 2) * 1 x Mercury Boots (Lvl. 8) * --→ Added stats: 17 ATR, 11 INT, 11 AGI * ---→ 250 Max HP, 6 PHY ATK, 12 MAG ATK, 2 Armor * ----→ 120 HP Regen, 30 Rage Regen Green + 1 → Blue (Level 12 → Level 22) * 1 x Mithril Plate (Lvl. 22) * 1 x Giant Bardiche (Lvl. 20) * 1 x Blessed Shield (Lvl. 19) * 1 x Flame Heart (Lvl. 18) * 1 x Gladiator Belt (Lvl. 10) * 1 x Mercury Boots (Lvl. 8) * --→ Added stats: 21 STR, 5 INT, 5 AGI * ---→ 280 Max HP, 10 PHY ATK, 14 Armor * ----→ 440 HP Regen, 75 Rage Regen Blue → Blue + 1 (Level 22 → Level ?) * 1 x Pan's Shirt (Lvl. ?) * 1 x Stone Armor (Lvl. 20) * 1 x Power Leg (Lvl. 18) * 1 x Kicks Drum (Lvl. 20) * 1 x Palmed Scarf (Lvl. 18) * 1 x Butcher Knife (Lvl. 26) * --→ Added stats: 39 STR, 25 INT, 15 AGI * ---→ 35 PHY ATK, 10 Armor, 17 Resist * ----→ 15 PHY Crit, 180 HP Regen Blue + 1 → Blue + 2 (Level ? → Level 42) * 1 x Power Leg (Lvl. 18) * 1 x Spartan Helm (Lvl. 19) * 1 x Blessed Shield (Lvl. 19) * 1 x Gladiator Belt (Lvl. 10) * 1 x Siamese Blades (Lvl. 35) * 1 x Ares' Sword (Lvl. 42) * --→ Added stats: 46 STR, 6 INT, 22 AGI * ---→ 280 Max HP, 56 PHY ATK, 9 Armor, 10 Resist * ----→ 27 PHY Crit, 240 HP Regen * -----→ 15 Life Steal Blue + 2 → Purple (Level 42 → Level 51) * 1 x Titan Axe (Lvl. 43) * 1 x Life Gem (Lvl. 12) * 1 x Primal Orb (Lvl. 13) * 1 x Power Leg (Lvl. 18) * 1 x Lex Bangle (Lvl. 9) * 1 x Arousal Armor (Lvl. 51) * --→ Added stats: 20 STR, 9 INT, 9 AGI * ---→ 450 Max HP, 68 PHY ATK, 18 MAG ATK, 15 Armor * ----→ 50 PHY Crit, 140 HP Regen, 50 Rage Regen * -----→ 5 Piercing Purple → Purple + 1 (Level 51 → Level 60) * 1 x Mithril Plate (Lvl. 22) * 1 x Winged Shoes (Lvl. 31) * 1 x Flame Heart (Lvl. 18) * 1 x Gladiator Belt (Lvl. 10) * 1 x Ares' Sword (Lvl. 42) * 1 x Holy Tears (Lvl. 60) * --→ Added stats: 41 STR, 31 INT, 25 AGI * ---→ 74 PHY ATK, 10 Armor, 10 Resist * ----→ 400 HP Regen, 175 Rage Regen * -----→ 15% Reduce Rage Purple + 1 → Purple + 2 (Level 60 → Level 70) * 1 x Mithril Plate (Lvl. 22) * 1 x Winged Shoes (Lvl. 31) * 1 x Lex Bangle (Lvl. 9) * 1 x Butcher Knife (Lvl. 26) * 1 x Smelling Salt (Lvl. 52) * 1 x Gift Shirt (Lvl. 70) * --→ Added stats: 47 STR, 58 INT, 28 AGI * ---→ 13 PHY ATK, 50 Armor, 35 Resist * ---→ 100 HP Regen Purple + 2 → Purple + 3 (Level 70 → Level 80) * 1 x Winged Shoes (Lvl. 31) * 1 x Blessed Shield (Lvl. 19) * 1 x Gladiator Belt (Lvl. 10) * 1 x Last Judgement (Lvl. 80) * 1 x Siamese Blades (Lvl. 35) * 1 x Libra Scales (Lvl. 72) * --→ Added stats: 112 STR, 25 INT, 41 AGI * ---→ 880 Max HP, 62 PHY ATK, 19 Armor * ----→ 12 PHY Crit, 840 HP Regen * -----→ 25 Life Steal Purple + 3 → Purple + 4 (Not yet released) * 1 x Winged Shoes (Lvl. 31) * 1 x Pan's Shirt (Lvl. ?) * 1 x Ares' Sword (Lvl. 42) * 1 x Titan Humbler (Lvl. 80) * 1 x Smelling Salt (Lvl. 52) * 1 x Libra Scales (Lvl. 72) * --→ Added stats: 75 STR, 35 INT, 25 AGI * ---→ 600 Max HP, 146 PHY ATK, 5 Armor, 50 Resist * ----→ 700 HP Regen * -----→ 30 Pierce Strategy Hero Shard Locations * Purchasable in the Guild Mall; 5 shards for 500 Guild Bux * Sign-In reward for March 2015 Misc. Info. *His quote under his Hero Intro eludes to the song in Disney's Frozen, "Do You Wanna Build a Snowman?" *When ascended his name appears as Epimetheus in the system messages. * Snowman is based on the Christmas story of Frosty the Snowman. * He was released around Christmas, most likely to celebrate it. Category:Hero